Mark Jefferson
'Mark Jefferson '(* 11 . April 1975) ist ein Fotografie-Lehrer an der Blackwell Academy und der Hauptantagonist von Life is Strange. Als berühmter Fotograf und weiterhin anerkannter Künstler in Amerika wurde er in den Neunzigerjahren populär. Als der coole und nette Lehrer vorgestellt, der von seinen Schülern, einschließlich Max Caulfield, bewundert wird, entpuppt er sich später als der wahre Hauptgegner aus Life is Strange. Während des Spiels war Jefferson entweder direkt oder indirekt für den (potenziellen) Tod von insgesamt sieben Charakteren verantwortlich. Persönlichkeit Jefferson ist der Archetyp eines Psychopathen. Äußerlich scheint Jefferson ein charismatischer und charmanter Mann zu sein, ein aktiver und leidenschaftlicher Fotograf und Lehrer. Er scheint sich um die Arbeit seiner Schüler zu kümmern und dafür zu sorgen, das alle seine Schüler am Ende seines Fotokures mit einer sanften Erinnerung an den "Everyday Heroes Contest" teilnehmen, um ihre künstlerische Karrieren voranzutreiben. Seine abschätzige Behandlung von Kates Probleme als sie in "Out of Time" um Hilfe bittet, porträtiert ihn schon damals als etwas gefühlslos. Jefferson scheint gegenüber der koketten Natur seiner Schülerin Victoria Chase vorsichtig zu sein. Trotz ihren Bemühungen, mit ihm zu flirten, lehnt er ab; zumal sie in "Chaos Theory" expliziter wird. Dies könnte wegen des Wertes sein, den er auf Unschuld legt. In Wirklichkeit ist Jefferson ein kaltes, methodisches und nihilistisches Individuum mit einer obskuren Obsession, den Rahmen der "Unschuld" in anderen einzufangen. Er ist besessen von der Idee, "den Moment zu erfassen, in dem sich Unschuld zu Korruption entwickelt",und ist bereit, jeden zu töten, der ihm eine Verantwortung für ihn oder seine Pläne auferlegt, um nichts zu erreichen, um seine persönlichen Ziele zu erreichen. Er ist bereit, andere zu seinem Vorteil zu manipulieren, während er dafür sorgt, dass sie still bleiben. Jefferson scheint Situationen im Voraus gut geplant zu haben. Dies, kombiniert mit seiner hohen Intelligenz und seiner extremen List, erlaubte es ihm, weiterzumachen, was er tut, ohne erwischt zu werden. Aussehen Mark Jefferson ist ein großgewachsener Mann mittleren Alters, Ende 30. Er hat braune Haare und braune Augen. Als Kunstfachlehrer hat Mark ein entspanntes modernes Aussehen. Sein Haar ist choppy chaotisch und er hat einen leichten trendigen Bart. Seine Kleidung ist smart casual; er trägt schwarze Halbschuhe, blaue Jeans und ein weißes Hemd mit einem schwarzen Blazer darüber. Er trägt auch eine schwarz-weiße trendige Brille. Biografie Folgendes schrieb Max über Mark in ihrem Tagebuch: Mark Jefferson ist nicht nur einer der besten Fotografen der Welt, er ist auch mein Lehrer. Und einer der '' ''Gründe warum ich nach Blackwell kommen wollte. Wie oft bekommt man die Chance von einer Person unterrichtet zu werden die einen inspiriert? Ich liebe seinen deco und Gothic-Style und er ist so vielfältig. Dennoch kann Jefferson ein bisschen herablassend sein. Er ist ziemlich hip für sein Alter, aber ziemlich zurückhaltend und manchmal anmaßend. Er hat dieses süffisante Lächeln wenn er denkt das er richtig liegt. Aber ich denke, es ist hart für uns ein Vollzeit "Künstler" zu sein. Er führt sich auf, als ob er meine eigene Arbeit und Obsession mit analogen Bildern versteht. Er will wirklich das ich mich für den "Everyday Hero Contest" einschreibe, aber ich denke ich habe einen guten Job gemacht darin, es zu vermeiden. Der Gewinner kann nach San Francisco fliegen um Blackwell Academy zu vertreten. Ich denke meine Arbeit könnte gut genug sein um zu gewinnen, denn Jefferson fängt sogar an mich damit zu nerven. Hintergrund Jefferson wurde in Arcadia Bay geboren und hat irgendwann in seinem Leben ein Interesse an Kunst und Fotografie als Student entwickelt. Er besuchte die American Academy of Art '' in Chicago, wahrscheinlich Hauptfach Fotografie. Es ist wahrscheinlich das er mit hohen Ehren abgeschlossen hat. Schließlich würde Jeffersons Arbeit in den 90er Jahren weiterhin anerkannt werden und dies würde dazu führen, das er ein gut etablierter Fotograf wurde, dessen populärstes Werk seine Schwarz-Weiß-Aufnahmen waren. Seine Arbeit konzentriert sich insbesondere auf Schwarz-Weiß Portrait Fotografie und Aufnahmen von weiblichen Models in sexualisierten Positionen, obwohl er ein vielfältiges Portfolio hat. Seine Aufnahmen wurden auf den Titelseiten verschiedener Modemagazine veröffentlicht und Jefferson veröffentlicht ebenfalls sein eigenes Buch über die perfekte Fotografie. Es scheint, dass Jefferson sehr strenge Meinungen zu Kunst und Fotografie hat und bereit ist, die Ansichten und Meinungen anderer Künstler über bestimmte Kunststile zu kritisieren, zum Beispiel seine früheren Kommentare zu der berühmten Fotografin Diane Arbus. Er glaubt fest an die Schönheit und Unschuld, die Kunst bewahren sollte, so dass er glaubt das wahre Schönheit "ohne jeden Schlag" fast unmöglich ist. In den späten 2000er Jahren nahm Jefferson einen weithin bekannten Umweg über das Land und leistete unweigerlich einen festen Posten in der Blackwell Academy. Als er in Arcadia Bay einen Lehrauftrag an der Blackwell Academy erhielt, nahm Jefferson diese Position als Kunstdozent an. Dies würde zu einem großen Anstieg der Popularität von Blackwell führen, da eine große Anzahl an Studenten aus dem ganzen Land sich anmeldete, nur um einen Platz auf Mr. Jeffersons Kunstkurs zu bekommen, einschließlich Victoria Chase und Max Caulfield, der erfolgreich war. Viele seiner Arbeiten sind um den Blackwell Campus herum ausgestellt,besonders an der Vorderseite des Gebäudes in großformatigen Außenrahmen. Allerdings nutzte Jefferson seine Position als Kunstlehrer, um geeignete Subjekte für seine geheime illegale Fotografie, die er im Darkroom verfolgte. Dieser ist ein Bunker unter einer Scheune die den Prescotts gehört. Es ist unbekannt, wann genau Jefferson in die Prescotts verwickelt wurde. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie eine Art Verbindung hatten, bevor Jefferson nach Arcadia Bay zurückkehrte, um zu unterrichten. Es ist weiteres wahrscheinlich, dass sie eine ganze Weile in Jeffersons kriminelle Fotografie involviert waren. Nach seiner Rückkehr erlaubten sie ihm vollständigen Zugang zum Bunker, dem Darkroom und ihrem Vermögen.Im Gegenzug würde Jefferson Nathan als Mentor dienen und ihm erlauben, seine Subjekte im Darkroom zu fotografieren, aber in Wirklichkeit manipulierte Jefferson Nathan. Episode 1 - Chrysalis Max wacht nach ihrer Vision mitten in Jeffersons Fotokurs auf. Jefferson möchte, dass seine Schüler ein Foto für den Wettbewerb "Everyday Heroes" einreichen. Max versucht es zu vermeiden, aber er sagt ihr, dass sie den Mut braucht, ihre Arbeit zu teilen. Max kann mehrere Male zurückspulen, um Jefferson zu beeindrucken; speziell um Victorias Antwort über den Daguerreischen Prozess zu stehlen und John Lennon zu zitieren. Nach einigen Erkundungen im Klassenzimmer können wir sehen, dass er in der ersten Semesterwoche ein Foto von seinen Schülern gemacht hat, sowie seine Fotos, die auf der Titelseite von Modemagazinen, seiner hoch teuren Fotoausrüstung und verschiedener Kunst-/Fotografiebüchern platziert wurden. Als sie mit Stella Hill spricht, erfährt Max ein Gerücht, dass Mark mit Rachel Amber Sex hatte, bevor sie verschwand. Als es am Ende der Episode zu schneien beginnt, arbeitet Mr. Jefferson an seinem Laptop in seinem leeren Klassenzimmer. Er bemerkt den Schnee von den fenstern des Klassenzimmers und schaut langsam zu den Ereignis auf. Episode Zwei - Out of Time Er wird gesehen, wie er mit Kate über ihre Probleme spricht, ihre Sorgen zurückweist und Hamlet zitiert "vielleicht protestiert sie zu sehr". Sie bittet um Hilfe, wird aber frustriert und verlässt die Schulde. Seine Unempfindlichkeit trägt zu ihrem Selbstmordversuch bei. Als Max einem Vergleich zwischen Kate und Rachel Amber macht, bemerkt Mr. Jefferson, dass "Rachel nichts mit Kate zu tun hat" und fügt hinzu das er sie vermisst.Als Max versucht, mehr über die Unterhaltung herauszufinden, macht Jefferson einen Telefonanruf. Er beginnt den Unterricht mit einem weiteren Vortrag über die Schwarz-Weiß Fotografie, wird jedoch von der Unruhe, die Kate im Schlafsaal umgibt, unterbrochen. Im Büro von Direktor Wells nach dem Vorfall mit Kate kann Max Jefferson für den Vorfall verantwortlich machen. Wells macht deutlich, dass er besser auf die Bedürfnisse seiner Schüler eingestellt sein sollte. Wenn man ihn nicht beschuldigt kommt er ungeschoren davon. Wenn Max Jefferson dafür verantwortlich macht, dass er nicht auf die Bedürfnisse seines Schülers abgestimmt ist und sie ablehnt, unterbricht Wells Jefferson vom "Everyday Heroes" -Contest und sagt, dass er nicht mehr ein guter Repräsentant für die Schule ist, nachdem er nicht genug Rücksicht auf seine Studenten genommen hat; vor allem, weil er Kate gut kannte, nachdem sie ihm gelegentlich nach seinem Unterricht geholfen hat. Am Ende der Episode können sich Well und Jefferson streiten, während Jefferson den Parkplatz mit seinem Auto verlässt. Episode 3 - Chaostheory Wenn Mr. Jefferson wegen seiner Beteiligung an Kates erfolgreichem oder versuchtem Selbstmor suspendiert wird, wird eine Social-Media-Seite, die Jefferson unterstützt, von seinen Schülern eingerichtet. Victoria kommentiert die Seite mit den Worten: "Der Hauptgrund, warum ich nach Blackwell gekommen bin, war Mark Jefferson". Am Anfang der Folge hören Max und Chloe Jefferson mit Victoria reden. Er half ihr, ihr Portfolio nach Schulschluss zu überprüfen. Sie flirtet mit ihm und versucht, ihn dazu zu bringen, ihr Foto für den "Everyday Heroes"-Contest zu wählen. Er lehnt ihre explizite Flirtversuche ab, diszipliniert sie und sagt, sie solle in ihren Schlafsaal zurückkehren. Es scheint, als ob er kein Interesse daran hat, irgendetwas mit ihr zu machen und einen professionellen Ansatz zu verfolgen. Episode 4 - Darkroom Als Max und Chloe den Blackwell Campus betreten, um Nathan's Raum nach einem Beweis für seine Beteiligung am Verschwinden von Rachel und dem Drogenkonsum von Kate zu durchsuchen, treffen sie auf Jefferson. Er bringt Max und Chloe ins Gespräch und fragt, warum jemand, der so cool ist wie Chloe, nicht auf Blackwell geht. Die Mädchen scheinen glücklich mit dem Gespräch zu sein, da Chloe merkt, dass Mark "heiß für einen Lehrer" ist, um Max zu beruhigen, und Max zu ärgern, dass sie Jefferson ganz allein hat, da Chloe nicht in Blackwell ist. Nachdem Max im VIP-Bereich der End of the World Party mit Victoria gesprochen hat, erscheint Jefferson und plaudert mit ihr und Chloe. Er scheint glücklich zu sein, dass sie zu der Party gekommen ist und verhält sich nicht verdächtig, wenn Max nach Nathan fragt. Er entschuldigt sich und steht auf der Bühne, um eine Rede über den Gewinner des "Everday Heroes" Contests zu halten, den Victoria gewonnen hat, da sie Mark bestochen hat. Nachdem sie einen Text von Nathan erhalten haben, eilen Max und Chloe zum Schrottplatz, um Rachels Körper vor Manipulationen zu bewahren. Als die Mädchen die Leiche wieder aufdecken, warnt Max Chloe, still zu sein, und wird von hinten angegriffen. Jefferson injiziert Max eine Droge und schießt Chloe in die Stirn. Max kann nicht zurückspulen aufgrund der Drogen und kann Chloe nicht retten. Es ist jetzt klar, dass er an Rachels Verschwinden und Tod beteiligt war und am wahrscheinlichsten arbeitet oder mit Nathan und der Prescott-Familie gearbeitet hat. Episode 5 - Polarized Zu Beginn der Episode wird Max im Darkroom aufwachen, gefesselt und angeschnallt an einen Stuhl, während Mr. Jefferson nirgendwo zu sehen oder zu hören ist. Als sie von einem Foto, das Jefferson von ihr auf einem Tablett in der Nähe aufgenommen hat, in die Vergangenheit zurückkehrt, wacht Max auf, um sich aus verschiedenen Blickwinkeln ausgesetzt zu sehen, während Jefferson sie mit einer Kamera anschaut. Er lobt Max für ihre Unschuld und Schönheit, wird aber plötzlich sehr frustriert und wütend, als Max wimmert und weint und dabei scheine Fotos ruiniert Jefferson fängt an über Rachel Amber zu reden. Er erwähnt Nathan und seine Unfähigkeit, spezifische Stile und Themen zu kreieren, stellt jedoch fest, dass er ein Auge für Schhatten un ein Auge für "eine ganze Menge mehr als seine elitäere Familie zusammen mit Arcadia Bay herausfinden wird". Jefferson beschimpft Max, weil sie neugierig ist und erklärt, dass der Darkroom unter 24-Stunden-Überwachung ist, und so entdeckte er Max und Chloes Störung, bevor er sie von Nathans Telefon aus textete. Dann erzählt er Max, dass sie sich auf ihre schulische Arbeit konzentrieren sollte und dass es ihm "leid tut", dass er Chloe in seiner Selbstverteidigung getötet hat. Er erwähnte dass sei eine beunruhigende Geschichte habe und niemand sich um ihren Tod kümmern würde - aber es würde Menschen interessieren wenn Max stirbt. Er nähert sich, um mehr Fotos zu machen, wird aber frustriert, als Max sich bewegt. Er schlägt eine weitere Dosis vor, um sie zu beruhigen. Max tritt den Trolley auf dem die Drogen und der Ordner liegen weg. Die Phiolen gehen kaputt und laufen über den Ordner. Jefferson wird genervt und schreit Max an, dass sie nie zugehört hat und wenn sie es hätte hätte sie das hier kommen sehen können.Er sagt ihr in die Augen das sie furchtloser diese Woche war. "Always take the shot" sagt Mark zu Max bevor er ihr die Droge sediert. Max verliert das Bewusstsein und kehrt zur veränderten Realität zurück. Max, die zur Gegenwart zurückgekehrt war, bemerkt ein weiteres Foto auf dem Tablett. Sie konzentriert sich auf das Foto und geht nochmal in der Zeit zurück, diesmal ist sie an einen Stuhl geklebt, während Mr. Jefferson aus der Ferne Fotos macht. Er bemerkt, dass Victoria töten würde, um in Max Position zu sein. Sie verstand jedoch nicht die Verbindung zwischen den beiden. Er lobt Max als seine Gewinnerin, wählt ihr Porträt. Max fragt Mr. Jefferson warum er was alles macht. Jefferson, ziemlich froh, dass sie diese Frage gestellt hatte, erklärte, dass er von der Idee der Unschuld und der Transaktion zwischen Farbe besessen sei. Er erklärt weiter, das die meisten Models zu zynisch und arrogant werden, was zum Verlust ihres künstlerischen Potenzials führt. Einige Studenten haben andererseits das künstlerische Potential und die wenigen werden Jeffersons Subjekte. Max nennt ihn einen Psychopathen und warnt ihn das dies das letzte Mal seien wird. Jefferson antwortet, das er so zurechnungsfähig ist das niemand ihn vermuten würde. Dann bringt er Max dazu, aufzuhören über Chloe zu reden.Er hatte in seinen Seattle Tagen genug Punk-Girls behandelt. Jefferson erwähnt Kate und sagt, das sei sein Meisterstück hätte sein können, wären die Dinge ein wenig anders gewesen.Er enthüllt seinen Plan, Nathan als Vertuschung für seinen Plan zu verwenden, und nahm Nathan als Schüler auf, um Zugang zum Prescott-Vermögen und seinem eigenen Darkroom zu bekommen, war aber klug genug, Nathan nichts zu erzählen. Die Wahrheit über Rachel Ambers Tod kommt zum Vorschein, als Mr. Jefferson enthüllt, dass Nathan unfähig war, unterrichtet zu werden, und Mark schließlich frustrierte sich mit Nathans Gier nach Rachel. Um zu versuchen, seine eigenen Bilder zu produzieren, gab Nathan Rachelversehentlich eine Übderdosis. Als Max fragt wo Nathan ist, verrät Jefferson, dass er Nathan bereits getötet und begraben hat.Max beleidigt Jefferson und sagt das er unmöglich mit all dem durchkommen wird, obwohl Jefferson wenig Sorge und Gelübde hat, um sicherzustellen, dass nichts mehr von Max übrig ist. Danach macht Jefferson Musik an und geht zu seinem Computer, um seine Bilder zu entwickeln. Max bemerkt ihr Tagebuch an der Seite des Raumes und kehrt zurück,um Jefferson dazu zu bringen, es ihr zu geben. Max konzentriert sich dann auf ihr Selfie, das sie während des Unterrichts gemacht hat und reist zurück in diesen Moment. Als sie merkt, dass dies ihre Gelegenheit ist, Mr. Jefferson vor Gericht zu bringen, zuckt Max mit Jeffersons Frage nach dem daguerreischen Prozess, der ihn dazu bringt, durch ihr Verhalten ziemlich verwirrt zu werden. Sie sendet eine SMS an David Madsen, in der sie Jefferson als Kriminellen enthüllt. Als Max sich Jefferson am Ende des Vortrags nähert, fragt Jefferson, ob alles in Ordnung ist, aber Max ignoriert ihn und kommt direkt zu ihrem Foto. Jefferson bemerkt, wie einfach das war, in dem Max antwortet, dass es überhaupt nicht einfach war. Eher froh, dass sie ihr Foto eingegeben hat, erzählt Jefferson Max, dass sie vielleicht beide nach San Francisco gehen werden und das alles in einer Woche passieren könnte, Max antwortet, indem er Mr. Jefferson sagt, dass er es herausfinden wird. So erstellt Max eine weitere Zeitlinie, die dazu führt, dass sie den Everyday Heroes Contest gewinnt und nach Jefferson und Nathan eine Flugreise nach San Francisco mit Wells in Jeffersons Wohnung unternimmt.In der Galerie Zeitgeist äußern einige Gäste Wut und Enttäuschung über Mark Jeffersons Abwesenheit und glauben, dass er an der Ausstellung teilnehmen wird. Nach einem Anruf von Chloe zurück in Arcadia Bay, dass der Sturm die Stadt zerstört, geht Max mit ihrem Wettbewerbsfoto zurück. Sie zerstört ihr Foto, das sie Mr. Jefferson übergeben hätte, und erstellt eine weitere Zeitleiste, in der sie nicht gewinnt, sondern wieder im Darkroom landet. Zurück in dem dunklen Raum, drückt Max einen Schock darüber aus, dass Jefferson immer noch frei und berüchtigt ist, anstatt im Gefängnis zu sein. Zufällig war Jefferson gerade dabei, Max eine Frage zu stellen und bemerkte, dass sie sich immer noch genau wie im Unterricht benehmen würde. Er fordert sie auf, seine Frage zu beantworten, aber Max antwortet mit einer Beleidigung viel zu Jeffersons Belustigung. Er bemerkt, dass ihre Nase blutet, nimmt jedoch an, dass die Drogen schuld seien. Er bemerkt auch, dass eine Nasenblutung die letzte ihrer Sorgen sein sollte, da er beabsichtigt, sie sehr bald zu töten. Er kommentiert Max 'Talentverschwendung und enthüllt, dass er ihr Tagebuch verbrannt hat, als er herausfand, dass sie ihren Foto-Eintrag für den Everyday Heroes-Wettbewerb zerstört hat. Er erwähnt, dass er Max 'Verwandlung zwischen Nerd und Held bemerkt hat und hält es für sehr seltsam. Jefferson lobt Max dafür, dass er sein Thema ist, und beschreibt es als eine "Ehre", mit ihr während ihrer letzten Sitzungen zu arbeiten. Er hofft eines Tages, dass ihre Fotos für das geschätzt werden, was sie wirklich "den Verlust der Jugend" einfangen. Damit beschließt Jefferson ihr Leben zu beenden, Max versucht, Jefferson zu bitten, ihm zu sagen, dass er nicht versteht, was passiert, aber er ignoriert sie einfach. Gerade als Jefferson die tödliche Dosis verabreichen will, kommt David Madsen in den Darkroom. Nach mehreren Versuchen Irrtum von Max, die ihre Fähigkeit benutzt, um David zu helfen, überwältigt er schließlich Jefferson und setzt ihn unter Arrest. David befreit Max und fragt nach dem, was mit Chloe passiert ist. Die Wahrheit sagen Max verrät David, das Jefferson Chloe erschossen hat. Als David das hört, wird er unglaublich verzweifelt und wütend. In einem Anfall von Wut zieht er seine Waffe und er schießt Jefferson in den Kopf. David entschuldigt sich dann bei Max und klagt über das, was er getan hat, als er sich auf den Boden setzt und trauert. Die Wahrheit verbergen Falls man David die Wahrheit verbergt, erzählt man ihm das Chloe Drogen konsumiert hat bevor das alles passierte. David reagiert gelassen und macht einen Witz. Danach wird er weiter nach Beweisen suchen. Doch diese Entscheidung hat keine Konsequenz, da Max kurze Zeit später in der Zeit zurückreist um Chloe zu warnen. Dies verhindert folgende Ereignisse: Chloes Tod, Entführung von Max und Mark Jeffersons potentiellen Tod. Chloe opfern Falls man Chloe opfert, dann wird Nathan verhaftet. Er wird befragt und beschuldigt Jefferson. Dieser wird dann von der Polizei abgeführt. Arcadia Bay opfern Es ist nicht wirklich bekannt was mit Jefferson in diesem Ending passiert. Wahrscheinlich wird er verhaftet und in ein Gefängnis außerhalb der Stadt geführt. Somit entgeht er dem Tod nur knapp. Alternative Zeitlinie Obwohl wir ihn in der alternativen Zeitlinie nicht direkt treffen, sind seine Fotografien immer noch rund um den Campus ausgestellt. Dies stellt in Frage, ob die alternative Max nach Arcadia Bay wegen ihm zurück gekommen ist oder nicht. Rachel Amber wird allerdings immer noch vermisst., was bedeutet, dass Jeffersons Beteiligung an ihrer Entführung und ihrem Mord noch möglich sein könnte. Todesfälle Mark Jefferson kann möglicherweise getötet werden durch: * Max Caulfield (indirekt) * David Madsen (direkt) * Als er selbst (indirekt) Wenn Max David offenbart, dass Jefferson Chloe getötet hat, wird David unglaublich wütend und verzweifelt. In einem Anfall von Wut zieht er seine Waffe, zielt sie auf Jeffersons Kopf und erschießt ihn. Oder er hätte durch den Sturm getötet werden KÖNNEN, wenn Max beschließt, Arcadia Bay zu opfern. Assoziierte Todesfälle * Kate Marsh (verursacht, beabsichtigt) -Mr. Jefferson ist teilweise an dem Selbstmord von Kate Marsh schuld, weil er ihr besorgtes Geständnis ihres Unglücks nicht ernst genommen hat. Es könnte auch sein das Jefferson Kate bei der Vortex Club Party unter Drogen gesetzt hat oder dabei half. Wenn es MAx gelingt Kate zu retten, wird Jefferson sagen "das er bald nochmal ihren Glauben auf die Probe setzen wird". Vermutlich verschleppt er sie noch einmal in den Darkroom oder tötet sie. * Rachel Amber (unbeabsichtigt, involviert) -Rachel war ein Opfer des Darkrroms. Entweder hat Nathan sie unbeabsichtigt getötet oder Jefferson will es ihm in die Schuhe schieben, wie bei dem Mord an Chloe. * Chloe Price (beabsichtigt, verursacht) -Jefferson hat Chloe am Schrottplatz in den Kopf geschossen. Max konnte nicht zurückspulen, da sie unter Drogen gesetzt wurde. * Victoria Chase (direkt, verursacht) -Jefferson hat Victoria zusammen mit Max in den Darkroom verschleppt. Allerdings hatte er für sie keine Verwendung und Mark meint "Ich ließ sie gehen". Max hat kurz Hoffnung doch dann sagt Jefferson "Sei nicht dumm okay? Sie ist dort wo sie es verdient hat zu sein." * Nathan Prescott (direkt, beabsichtigt) -Mark hatte Nathan als Schützling, da er allerdings eine große Gefahr darstellte sein Geheimnis zu lüften tötete er Nathan. Er sagt ganz unverblümt zu Max "Nathan sei tot und begraben" * Max Caulfield (potential beabsichtigt) -Jefferson hatte Max entführt und wie immer einige Fotos von ihr gemacht. Als er seine Arbeit beendete wollte Mark Max mit einer Überdosis umbringen. Doch in diesem Moment kommt David Madsen in den Darkroom und hält Jefferson auf. * David Madsen (potential, beabsichtigt) -Als David den Darkroom entdeckte griff Jefferson ihn an. Er holt sich eines der Stative und versteckt sich bei der Öffnung. Man kann David warnen (dadurch bekommt er eine Wunde) oder man tut es nicht. Durch Max Hilfe kann David Jefferson K.O schlagen. Beziehungen Freunde * Principal Wells -Während des Spiels schien es als wären die beiden gute Freunde. Doch Mark enthüllt in Episode 5 das er ihn ihm nur einen betrunkenen, dummen Direktor sieht. * Sean Prescott -Es scheint so als wären die beiden befreundet auch wenn man es nicht weiß. Allerdings konnte Jefferson ohne Probleme auf sein Vermögen zugreifen. Wahrscheinlich weil Mark sich um seinen Sohn "gekümmert" hat. * Nathan Prescott -Jefferson war sein Mentor und eine Vaterfigur Er sah ihn ihm eigentlich Potenzial doch schließlich sah Mark was Nathan eigentlich ausmachte. Laut ihm war er inkompetent. Wegen ihm würde er auffliegen, deshalb ermordete er Nathan. Schüler * Victoria Chase -Victoria war sehr offensichtlich in Jefferson verknallt, doch diese Liebe wurde nicht erwidert. Jefferson sah sie selbst als verwöhntes Balg ohne Talent. Dennoch half er ihr mit Hingabe bei ihren Werken. * Max Caulfield -Mark sah sie am Anfang als "besonders". Warum war nie wirklich bekannt. Wahrscheinlich sah er ihn ihr die Unschuldigste deshalb landete sie im Darkroom. Jefferson versucht Max passiv zu überreden am Contest teilzunehmen. Ihre Beziehung kippt zum Ende den Bach runter. Nicht nur das sie wach war, auch hat Jefferson Chloe, ihre beste Freundin, ermordet. * Kate Marsh -Kate war eines seiner Opfer. Er hielt sie für rein und süß, aber auch naiv. Er dachte der Glaube an Gott sei ihre Schwäche. Kate war Marks Klassenassistentin. Mark wollte sie in den Selbstmord treiben um Beweise loszuwerden. Romantische * Rachel Amber -Rachel war in Jefferson verliebt und sie hatten eine physische Beziehung. Es wird vermutet das Mark sie für das posieren ausnutzte. Jefferson wusste über Frank und Chloe Bescheid, aber das machte ihm wohl nichts aus. Ein weiteres Indiz dafür, dass er sie nur ausnutzte. Denkwürdige Zitate "''Always take the shot" -Mark Jefferson "Class is dismissed" -Mark Jefferson Trivia * Sein Sternzeichen ist Widder. * Jeffersons Nummernschild ist "TPFTHLK". Eine Referenz zu Top the Lake. Die Show handelt von einem Detektiv, der nach einem vermissten Mädchen sucht. * Er scheint eine Vorliebe für Jazz, Blues und japanische Mangas zu haben. * Laut Karte hat Mr. Jefferson ein größeres Büro als der Direktor. * Durch ein Patchupdate wurde Jefferson um 8 Jahre jünger gemacht, 38 statt 46 * Jeffersons Kamera ist eine modifizierte Hasselblad Kamera. * Das Hintergrundbild von Jeffersons Computer ist ein Foto von Kate als sie unter Drogen gesetzt war. Jefferson Protrait 1.jpg Kategorie:Charakter (Life is Strange) Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Charakter der 1. Episode Kategorie:Charakter der 2. Episode Kategorie:Charakter der 3. Episode Kategorie:Charakter der 4. Episode Kategorie:Charakter der 5. Episode en:Mark Jefferson es:Mark Jefferson fr:Mark Jefferson pl:Mark Jefferson pt-br:Mark Jefferson ru:Марк Джефферсон